Reach for the Stars (Cash Cash song)
"Reach for the Stars" is the vocal and main theme for Sonic Colors. It is performed by Jean Paul Makhlouf and Alexander Makhlouf from the band Cash Cash. The song was written by Glen Ballard, Michael Giacchino, Carole Bayer Sager and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, produced by Glen Ballard, Michael Giacchino and David Foster and arranged by Glen Ballard and David Foster with orchestral arrangements by Elliot Goldenthal. An acoustic version has been performed live at Bryant Park. It also plays an 8-bit-style version when two Wisps are used at the same time in two-player mode. An orchestral version (which was written by Giacchino) is played during the final boss fight with the Nega-Wisp Armor in the Wii version and the Nega-Mother Wisp in the Nintendo DS version. It can be found and played during the intro and credits screen. An instrumental version plays while playing as Super Sonic. Lyrics ::Take off at the speed of sound ::Bright lights, colors all around ::I'm running wild, living fast, and free ::Got no regrets inside of me ::Not looking back ::Not giving up ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today '' ::''The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::Wake up, living day by day. ::Do what I want, and I'll do it my way ::The world is flying right below my feet ::Got no regrets inside of me. ::Not looking back (Not looking back) ::Not giving up (Not giving up) ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::I've got it in my sight. ::The colors feel so right. ::Got my feet off the ground '' ::''I'll keep on running! '' ::''Oh, I can feel it now. ::The colors all around ::Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... '' ::''Just take a chance (Just take a chance) ::We'll do it right again ::(We're gonna reach for the stars) ::Just take my hand (Just take my hand) ::We'll take a chance tonight... ::Reach for the stars... '' ::''Tonight!' ''' ::''Tonight... Alternate Remix Connection to game *''"Take off, at the speed of sound"'' - Sonic being able to run at supersonic speeds. *''"Bright lights, colors all around"'' - Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and the Wisps. *''"I'm running wild, living fast, and free"'' - Sonic's fast and carefree personality. *''"Got no regrets inside of me"'' - Sonic lives with no regrets. *''"Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go, I'll keep on running"'' - Sonic's stick-to-it nature. *''"The sky with stars so bright, I'm gonna reach for the stars, Got my feet off the ground, I'll keep on running"'' and "The world is flying right below my feet" - The game set in space. *''"Wake up, living day by day"'' - Sonic not thinking much about what happens in past and lives in the present *''"I'm gonna find my own way"'' and "Do what I want and I'll do it my way" - Sonic preferring to do things in his own way, and in his own style. *''"And take a chance on today"'' - Sonic always willing to take a chance. *''"The colors feel so right"'' - The many colors of the Wisps. *''"I've never felt like this"'' - Sonic experiencing the power of the Wisps for the first time. *''"I'll keep on running"'' - Sonic never wanting to stop running. *''"Oh, I can feel it now, the colors all around"'' - The power of the Wisps. Trivia *In the second trailer, one can still hear the regular game sounds while "Reach for the Stars" plays. At some points, the sounds are louder than "Reach for the Stars". *The lyrics were originally written by Zachary Jacob Lawrence and submitted for a contest. They won, but were slightly modified for use in the game which was re-written by Glen Ballard and Michael Giacchino. *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing for iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad, there is a mission called "Reach For the Stars." The items one gets out of missions happen to be stars. *A remixed version of this song (which was remix by Mark Mothersbaugh) plays during Sonic Sr's All-Star Move in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, and when the player has the Power Sneakers in Sonic Lost World. *A curtailed version is also unlockable in Sonic Generations. *This song is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on the Windy Hill Zone stage. *"Reach for the Stars" appears as a purchasable song in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Category:2010 songs Category:Cash Cash songs Category:Universal Records singles Category:Republic Records singles Category:Songs written by Michael Giacchino‎ Category:Songs written by Glen Ballard Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Giacchino Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs